Just A Dream
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: What if Bella dreamt up Edward? What if she awoke to the icy memory of him? What if that's all Edward was? Just a dream.


**I got this idea from a youtube video. I fell in love with the story and hope you enjoy it! All rights belong to S.M. :)**_  
_

_We were in a field of wild flowers, the sun gleaming down on us, his skin sparkling like diamonds underwater. He had me in a trance that was unbreakable. I was hypnotized my his absolute beauty and significance. I was in love with the man before me, but the problem was I didn't even know his name._

_He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. A sly smile spread across his face._

_His skin was as hard as marble, pale white, and ice cold. When he touched me it sent electric shocks through my body._

_"Who are you," I asked, barely above a whisper._

_He shook his head at me, his smile spreading. "Bella, you know who I am."_

_I gasped a little at how he knew my name. I knew I should be frightened that a complete stranger knew who I was, but instead in sent chills down my arms and I closed my eyes in pleasure. My name felt so right on his lips, natural. What did he mean I knew who he was? I had no idea of this godly person._

_My eyes fluttered open when I felt his hand slip from mine. I watched him turn on his back and stare up at the sun. "Come on, Bella. Say my name," he said smiling still._

_"I - I don't know," I said._

_He chuckled. "Yes, you do."_

_A name came into my mind out of nowhere. "Edward," the name came off my lips without a second thought. It fit him, it felt right. _

_He nodded. "Sit closer to me," he ordered._

_I immediately scooted closer to him, feeling his cool skin against mine._

_He looked down at me and smiled even brighter. His skin was blinding, but I fought against it, making sure I saw him for as long as I could._

_I tilted my head up as his came down to meet mine. Our lips just mere inches apart, and when I thought for sure he would kiss me, he whispered, "I'm a _monster_ Bella."_

I was gasping for air as I awoke to the hot, Floridian sun, in a cold sweat.

"Bella," my mom asked, looking up from her book.

I clutched at my chest and looked around.

I was on the beach, laying down on a towel, my book laying beside me.

"No," I whispered as I shot up from the ground and ran back toward the house.

"Bella," Renee yelled worriedly.

"No," I whispered to myself, shaking my head. It couldn't have been a dream. He was real. Edward Cullen was real.

I stopped walking. _Cullen? Where had that come from? Was that _really_ his last name?_

I didn't care, I just knew I had to go.

I went straight into my room and grabbed my suitcase.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I heard my mother say as she frantically watched me.

I stopped and looked over at her. "I don't know," I sighed.

I just knew that the man, Edward, was mine. He was _not_ a dream. He couldn't be. I wouldn't let him.

"How about you lie down for a few minutes," she suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I - I...I'm going to Forks."

That was where he was. There was no question about it. He lived in the dreary town of Forks, Washington. The town where my father Charlie lived, where he's always lived.

This made my mother stagger backward. "What," she gasped.

"Yeah, Mom, I need to go. I need to leave here. Dad needs me. I need to go to him." I lied quickly, thinking up any excuse to get closer to Edward, wanting to eliminate the miles between us.

Renee gaped at me. "You've talked to Charlie? When? Why haven't you told me you were thinking about moving in with him? Why hasn't he told me?"

I stopped throwing things in my bag long enough to look at her. "Mom, I don't mean anything by this, but I want to go to Forks. Dad and I haven't been talking about it, but I imagine he's lonely. I don't think he would mind me staying there."

"Bella, you need to talk to us both before you go anywhere. You still need to see if it's all right with Charlie."

She was right, I was rushing into things. I needed to talk to my parents about this first.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm rushing it aren't I?"

My mother nodded, giving me a small smile. "How about you lay down and I go get you something to eat. You haven't had anything all day. Maybe that's what this is all about. Maybe you're just hungry."

I nodded, not knowing myself. What was I doing? It was...just a...dream. Nothing more.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face, laying down on my bed.

Edward Cullen.

I repeated the name in my mind, loving the way it sounded.

I closed my eyes, remembering his face, the way his skin felt on mine, the way his breath intoxicated my mind, the way his voice sounded like a choir of angels.

He was something foreign that I yearned for. That I needed more than anything.

My breathing slowed, by eyelids became heavy once again.

_Dream Bella! Dream! Go back to Edward!_ I mentally commanded myself.

My brain didn't argue. I quickly fell right back asleep.

_I was in the dark, green, woods. Moss hung from tree to tree, hitting me in the head when I moved. The tree's bark was a dark brown, almost black, giving the scene a mythical look. Droplets of water rested on the leaves and branches, a few dropping on my nose. _

_I looked around me, looking for him. Looking for Edward. _

_A heavy fog covered the ground, insects fighting their way through it, smacking against my skin in the process._

_A crunch came from behind me. I turned startled and saw the heavenly creature staring at me. _

_"You're back?" He asked._

_I nodded, taking him in. His hair a light carmel, mahogany, that was wild, flying in all directions. His eyes were a dark gold that lit up his entire face. His soft, pale, pink lips. His designer jeans and top. Everything about him was perfect._

_"Yes," I answered. "I don't think I could stay away even if I wanted to."_

_He chuckled slightly. "Bella, you need to stay away from me. You need to wake up."_

_"No!" I protested. _

_I couldn't leave without him. _

_"Just a little while longer. Please," I begged._

_He shook his head, but held out his hand to me. I grabbed it eagerly, holding on to it tightly. I never wanted to let him go._

_"I realize you know my last name," he stated as he walked us through the woods._

_"I do?" I asked._

_He nodded. _

_"What is it?"_

_He laughed. "Bella, you already know it."_

_"I can't remember," I argued, frustrated at my short memory._

_"Think."_

_I did, thinking of everything I had thought of. Cullen._

_"Is it really your last name," I asked._

_He smiled. "Is what my last name?"_

_"Cullen."_

_He glanced over at me, giving me a crooked smile that made my heart thump erratically. He gave a small nod._

_"What did you mean?" I asked him. "When you said that you were a monster."_

_His face fell slightly, his forehead crinkled in thought. "Bella, when I said I was a monster, I wasn't joking. You should know that I'm not a good person. You shouldn't think of me anymore."_

_"I don't even know you though. How could I say that your a monster when I know nothing about you?" I asked._

_"That should make this even more easier for you. Since you don't know me, you shouldn't care."_

_"Edward, I do care. More than I should. I can't _imagine_ going on not thinking of you."_

_He shook his head. "I want you to try."_

_"I can't," I told him honestly. "I know I sound ridiculous, but it's true."_

_He looked at me with tortured eyes. "Bella, I can't take no for an answer."_

_"Well, you have no choice," I told him stubbornly. _

_"Bella," he sighed._

_"End of story, Edward," I told him_

_He nodded. "For now."_

_We walked silence. I stared at his face for what felt like eternity, but had only been a few minutes. I loved how when we stepped out of the shade and into the overcast day, his skin had a slight glow, hardly noticeable, but still there all the same._

_His tousled bronze hair, fell into his eyes when the wind blew. _

_Before I knew what was happening, I was falling forward, my face getting closer to the ground._

_I saw two pale hands reach out to me, grabbing my arms, trying to pull me back up, but his hands went through my skin like a ghost._

_I screamed, as I kept falling, the ground now nowhere under me. _

_"Bella," Edward screamed. _

Before I could reach out and yell for him, I jolted awake in bed, seeing a tray of food beside my table with a note on top of the sandwich.

Bella,

I saw you were asleep so I left you your plate. I have to go with Phil to some baseball game, so if I'm not here when you wake up, don't panic. Remember the emergency numbers are on the fridge. Call Phil's cell if you need anything! I love you.

Mom.

I flopped back down on my bed, remembering Edward's ice cold skin against mine, his features, him. That's when I decided to call Charlie.

I got out of my bed, grabbed the home line, and dialed my father's number. When I went through to voice mail, I left a quick message.

"Hey, Dad. It's Bella. Uh, I wanted to talk to you, so um, call me back. Bye," I said awkwardly. I never knew what to say to Charlie.

The next few days stayed the same. I walked around acting like I was fine, but on the inside I was slowly dying, wanting to spend every second in my dreams.

Charlie still hadn't called. It had been over a week, but it didn't really surprise me. Charlie was never the one to call back immediately.

Renee watched me like a hawk, making sure that I was eating and going outside, doing my homework, continuing to socialize, etc. It annoyed the hell out of me to have her breathing down my back constantly, just because of that one day.

More days passed without another dream of Edward Cullen. I started to almost forget about him.


End file.
